


A Man of Modern Day

by Captain_Angst



Series: A Man of a Different Kind Series [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gender Dysphoria, Gender Issues, Intersex individual, M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Self Confidence Issues, Self Identity Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 14:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Angst/pseuds/Captain_Angst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "A Man of a Different Kind". Now after 70 years, even if it doesn't feel like it, will Steve Rogers come to terms with things? Who he is and what his place is in this world? Even without Bucky by his side for support, it feels like a larger hole has been made in Steve. Grief swallows him, not just for Bucky, but for his new life here in modern day. With the advances we have made, will Steve see who he really is?</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Man of Modern Day

Steven Grant Rogers- born on July 4th 1918, an American icon known as Captain America and helped to boost American moral during the Second World War missing since 1945 after his plane crashed into the icy waters of the northern Atlantic Ocean. He was presumed dead, but that assumption was wrong. It is now the year 2015, and Steve is catching up with what he has missed.

              Steve goes as often as he can to see Peggy, the only thing still remaining from his life, well his old life. It’s a bitter sweet thing because on one hand he gets to see his best gal again, but on the other hand…he sees how badly aging has taken affect. It’s a hard reminder that that is what he is supposed to look like, if he was even meant to live that long.

              Steve made new friends, thanks to the immanent threat of an alien take over… but still it gave him new distractions and people to talk to. Tony was an ass, Steve could stand him sometimes but he was too much of a reckless power for Steve’s tastes. Bruce could be fun to talk to, when he wanted to at least, it was hard to make conversations sometimes. Clint was pretty cool, but they didn’t really talk, he hung around Natasha a lot. Thor is…about as lost as he was when he first ‘woke up’. And Natasha… well they had grown closer thanks to SHIELD putting them on a lot of missions together. They worked well, each having the skills needed to make up for each other’s slack. Life seemed pretty good… but still something felt wrong.

              It was a government secret about Steve’s condition, and the higher up’s made any Doctor that was designated to take care of Steve swear secrecy for his condition. None of the Avengers knew either. It wasn’t that Steve was still ashamed of it, or maybe that was just a small part of it now, but he knew times have changed. From a political standpoint, America has shifted toward the better when it comes to gender issues. Steve…still wasn’t sure if he was ready for the ‘big reveal’ yet. It didn’t want the media to have a field day. And…he didn’t want to seem like a freak any more that the serum made him, even if he was a hero now.

              Steve had been doing a lot of research since he woke up. He tried to fill in as much history he missed since 1945. He knew that men and women could date their own genders now, and there were laws to protect them against harassment. He looked into the definition of the different sexualities one late night when he couldn’t sleep. Those nights were frequent, and as he dreamed his ears filled with the sound of gun fire, and a lone scream upon snowy mountains. He would wake up and read, to remind himself that it wasn’t that time any more, that things were different and okay. Well…as okay as they could be for him.

              He discovered that night that he fell into the bisexual category, and that delighted him. It was so comforting to know that other people were like him too, and attracted to both genders. It was even more surprising that he learned what he was. Intersex… the word was strange to him. He understood what it meant, and the fact that there were more cases like him, even with girls too! It was exciting because he wasn’t that different.

              This new time brought on unexpected but welcomed things, like the internet and maybe Steve should just be thankful that he gets to witness some of them first hand. He never would have imagined half of the things that happened since the 40’s.

\-------

              Steve sighed to himself as he looked down at cellphone in his hand. Three text messages from Natasha trying to set him up on a date. He wasn’t ready for it. It may be a new time, but Steve was still weary of what a potential partner would think if they opened his pants expecting a dick, but being greeted with the exact opposite.

              Bucky never shied away though…. He touched Steve’s body as if it would break if he pushed him too hard, but at the same time, when Steve needed it rough he delivered. Bucky knew just how to treat Steve, and never treated him different because of his body. If Steve couldn’t get something from the top shelf, Bucky would wait patiently, watching as Steve tried over and over until he finally asked. If Steve was almost on his deathbed with illness, Bucky would care to him with the patience of a saint, despite his fussing. Needless to say, Steve wasn’t over the cocky brunette yet, and Natasha trying to set him up with someone reminded him of when Bucky did the same. He missed James greatly.

              Steve politely declined the offer to go out with a SHIELD forensic scientist. He had nothing against women, and Natasha knew that, hell she even tried to set him up with a few men every once in a while but Steve still politely said no. Natasha thinks it’s because Peggy is still around. She knows that Steve cares for her dearly. But that wasn’t it.

              To Steve… 1945 was just a year ago in his mind. It doesn’t exactly feel like 70 years passed after Bucky’s death… and the wound was still fresh on his heart. Each night it is like that day on the train. His scream still fresh in Steve’s ears, if he closed his eyes any tighter, he could feel the bitter cold wind on his cheeks as Bucky fell. Yes, that wound was still open and gushing blood on Steve’s heart. He wasn’t ready.


End file.
